Tuu Mun Vaimoksein
by Strawberry Sonata
Summary: Sweden decides it's time to propose to Finland, but Finland beats him to it.
1. Chapter 1

**The inspiration for this story came from "Tuu Mun Vaimoksein" by Olavi Uusivirta. Basically the singer asks the girl he loves to marry him and though he can't promise her much, he'll do his best for her. I heard it in a SuFin video on YouTube, so obviously I equate it with this pairing but the idea of Sweden actually proposing just hit me a few days ago. Then it morphed into what if Finland beat him to it? And this story just sort of sprouted up on its own from there. Since I love these two and I thought the concept fun, I figured, why not share it. Besides, I want some practice with one shots, though I ended up splitting this, so technically it's a two shot. Oh well! It's still enjoyable either way (hopefully).**

**This is my first time writing this pair and honestly, any Hetalia story, so I apologize if there's terrible out of characterness. **

**I also do not own Hetalia, but that's pretty much a given. **

Diamonds sparkled and glittered like drops of rain under the display lights. The gold rings glinted and gave off sparkles that practically danced, calling out to prospective buyers from their spots within the glass cases. A tall blonde man loomed over the cases, considering his options. All the saleswomen had long ago given up on helping him and taken to observing him from the other side of the store. They were attempting to decide what they thought of the man. So far there were two votes for "extremely attractive", one for "he's gay" and three for "if his marriage doesn't work, I want to be first in line". Despite these various views, all the ladies were in agreement over one thing; the man was absolutely terrifying from up close. For this reason none of them had dared to approach the man, no matter how attractive he was from afar. The final saleswoman was about to cast her vote for "potential mass murderer" when their boss appeared. "How long has that man been standing there?"

The women cast questioning glances at one another, unsure of how long he had truly been standing in their store. "Half an hour?" one of them ventured.

"And you all are huddled over here why then?" he asked, eyebrows rising at the women's antics.

Again the women exchanged conspiratorial glances, debating the best answer to avoid getting in trouble. Finally a petite brunette spoke up. "Perhaps you ought to help him? We feel that he might be in need of…uh, a male perspective".

The other women all nodded vigorously, obviously proud of their colleague's lie. Their boss frowned. "What exactly does that mean?"

"He terrifies us!" another saleswoman finally exploded. Her eyes grew wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth, as if surprised by her own outburst. Her fellow saleswomen quickly "oh yeahed" and "uh huhed" their agreement. Their boss stared in awe, unsure how to respond.

"Okay… we'll discuss your obligation to serve customers despite personal feelings of discomfort later. I'll help him for now".

All the women let out a collective sigh of relief and watched as their boss approached the stranger. "Is there something I can help you with over here, sir?"

The blonde raised his head from the glass case and set his sharp gaze on the store's manager. "Yeah, I wan' ta buy th' perfect rin' ta pr'pose".

The manager blinked, "um, sorry?"

"A ring. Fur m' wife".

The manager let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, right. What sort of ring would she prefer?"

With the same glare on his face the man replied, "He'd pr'fer somethin' plain an' g'ld".

"Oh. Right. Well, let's start out over here". The manager gave another nervous laugh and led the man to another glass case. Taunts of "I told you so" began to echo from a rather gleeful saleswoman in the store's corner.

Finland let out a sigh. He had been pondering how best to propose to Sweden all morning and was still unsure how to do it. He contemplated calling someone for an outsider's perspective, perhaps add some ideas to his own but the realization that he had no one to call dawned on him about half way through that thought process. Who could he call? Norway would shrug (how he made it work through the phone, Finland didn't know but he managed it) and say what does it matter how you do it, just ask. Denmark would suggest that he do something over the top and preferably in public but Finland didn't want to propose in front of others. He was nervous enough about it, why bring in other people. Iceland would certainly be no help and that left Finland with people outside his family. Estonia would probably say he ought to do something that incorporated technology in some way. Finland failed to see how his friend could manage to be so adept with things such as computers. No way would he solicit Russia's help and Latvia would probably faint at the idea of being married to Sweden and therefore pass out before actually being of any help. He had briefly entertained asking Lithuania and Poland their thoughts, when he realized that any genuine advice Lithuania could give would be overshadowed by suggestions of pink things and ponies from Poland. Finland shuddered. Never would he allow pink things to enter into his proposal to Sweden, never. He had been tempted to seek out Hungary but thought better of it when the thought of her lurking with a camera in the shadows, seeking every opportunity to take a picture every possible second drove him away from her. He quickly decided he would stop wondering who to ask and just come up with something on his own. His eyes glanced around the kitchen, hoping to gather inspiration from the room.

It was incredibly clean, both of messes and creative ideas. Finland sighed and opened the pantry. His eyes landed on a box of cake mix and he felt a light go off in his head. He could bake a cake and write his proposal out in icing on it! Better yet he could leave that off and bake the ring into the cake! What a surprise it would be to serve a beautiful cake and when Sweden bit into it and found his ring-oh how exciting! '_But what if he broke a tooth?_ _Or worse, swallowed it?'_ Finland considered the cons of his idea. How terrible if he ended up hurting Sweden. '_I want to propose, not send him to the ER.'_ Finland scrapped the cake idea and let his eyes wonder over the food some more. A bottle of champagne caught his eye. _'I could serve champagne at dinner and put the ring in his glass! There's no way he could choke on it because he'd be able to see it! I could propose a toast to our future together then when his raises his glass, he'll see the ring and when he looks back at me I'll be on one knee!' _Finland became so giddy with his idea that he wanted to test it out immediately. Just how would the ring look in a glass of champagne?

He grabbed a bottle out, knowing there were other, better varieties he could pull out for later, and popped it open. He practically danced to the cupboard where the glasses were kept and pulled one out. He filled it with champagne and took the box from his pocket. He opened it, removing the ring with an air of reverence, eyes never leaving it as he dropped it in the glass. It sank through the bubbles settling on the bottom like a lost treasure in the sea. Finland smiled proudly and placed the glass on the counter to view it from a distance. The gold of the ring melded into the pale gold color of the champagne but was still noticeable. Just as he went to congratulate himself on the perfect proposal idea, a large book came from nowhere, slamming on the countertop, knocking the glass over and sending its contents into the sink. Finland gasped and his eyes went wide as he watched the champagne run down the drain, taking the ring with it. "No!" He screamed, throwing himself at the sink and thrusting his arm down the drain. He felt his fingers manage to wrap around the cold metal of Sweden's wedding ring and a feeling of relief flooded him. He turned to look up at the source of the book's appearance.

"Hey mama Fin! What are you yellin' about?"

Finland struggled not to lose his temper but it was oh so hard when he had nearly lost his ring. He pushed down the scream that was welling up in his throat but it escaped through a twitch in his left eye. He surveyed the micronation in front of him. "Sealand, aren't you supposed to be packing for your visit to England?"

The boy hopped up onto one of the stools that sat under the opposite side of the counter. "I was but I needed your help! How many pairs of underwear should I pack?"

Finland's eye gave another twitch. He loved the boy, he really did. He did not mind all that much being seen as a motherly figure, though that did not mean he had to be referred to as such. The thought of helping the boy though was not a major concern of his right now. That was why Finland had arranged for him to spend the weekend with England. He could not have Sealand mucking up his plans for proposal, oh no. And here Finland was, his arm jammed up to his elbow in the kitchen sink, clasping a wedding ring. It appeared Sealand was already ruining his proposal plans. He sighed, "Alright, I'll came up and help you pack. Just give me a few minutes here. And stop calling me your mama!"

Sealand let out a giggle and thanked Finland before running back upstairs while Finland began the process of unsticking his arm by applying liberal amounts of dishwashing soap. It was shaping up to be a long day.

Sweden left the store feeling more than confident in his choice of ring. Finland would absolutely love it, he was sure of it. He clenched the box tightly in his hand, afraid it might disappear if he placed it in his pocket. All that was left was to figure out how to propose. He had spent several days churning over all sorts of plans in his head, from the overly romantic to the dramatic to over the top performances, nothing seemed right. He finally settled on something simple and sweet. He had always been very simple in his approach towards expressing love for Finland and felt this moment should be no different from previous ones. He worried that Finland might prefer something more exciting, more romantic, but in the end Sweden decided to stay true to himself. He would buy a bouquet of flowers and while Finland was admiring them he would get down on one knee and when Finland's eyes met his he would ask the question he had longed to put into words for so long. He would then pull out the ring and Finland would say yes and they would hug and kiss and enjoy a wonderful dinner together and perhaps a warm bath and move on to more adult things (though of course it didn't need to be in that exact order). He wanted nothing more than to have Finland in his life and therefore he would not fill his proposal with unnecessary things. All they needed was each other to live a happy life.

**Whoa, I didn't realize but in a way I could end it there. I'm definitely not though. Part two will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Huzzah! Reviews and alerts! That makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! I didn't think it'd do so well! I'm also sorry about the POV shifts getting weird. They were originally much more obvious. Ah, fanfiction. Oh well, it seems you all had no problem picking up what I was putting down and this time it worked out much better! Thank you all and I hope you enjoy part two!***

After freeing his arm, giving it a through washing along with the ring (after placing a stopper in the drain of course) Finland helped Sealand pack and saw him off to the airport. He now sat with a basket of clean laundry that needed to be folded. He decided that some chores would be a good way to keep himself busy yet give his mind the freedom to explore new proposal ideas. He thought about placing the ring in Sweden's glasses' case to discover when they went to bed that night but was too impatient to wait for bedtime to propose. He had already turned down the idea of using rose petals to create a path towards the bedroom when one of Sweden's shirts sent him a spark of inspiration. He could leave the basket of folded laundry in the corner of their room, with Sweden's shirt on top with the box sitting in the pocket. Then when Sweden went to put the shirt away, the box would fall from the pocket, prompting Sweden to open it. _'That's when I drop to one knee and ask him to marry me!'_ Finland hugged the shirt happily, thanking it for its idea. He grabbed the laundry basket and ran it upstairs, placing it in the corner of the room. Again he took out the ring box and placed it inside the shirt's breast pocket. He frowned. _'What if Sweden doesn't notice it there? Or what if it doesn't fall out when he puts it away? Then I'll have to wait until he puts it on to propose and who knows how long that could take!' _Finland pulled the box out and set it neatly on top of the shirt. The velvety black material stuck out against the white shirt. _'There's no mistaking it now!'_ Finland let out a little hum and flitted out of the room to finish his other chores. He managed to half-air guitar, half-sweep his way through the kitchen and was starting on the dining room when Hanatamago shot past him, something black in her mouth. "Oh no, Hana! Don't tell me you brought in another dead bird!" He set aside his broom and music player to chase after the troublesome dog. As he approached, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. The object in Hanatamago's mouth was a very strange shaped bird. It was oddly squarish and had very short fuzzy feathers. In fact, it seemed a bit familiar… Finland's mind shifted through various and hopeless explanations for what he wanted it to be but knew none of them were possible. Hanatamago had always enjoyed playing in his just cleaned laundry, especially when it was fresh and warm from the dryer. There was simply no way his massive amounts of denial could transform what she held in her mouth. "Hanatamago! No! Bad girl! Give me that box back!" He drove after the little dog, who quickly bee lined it behind the couch. Finland let out a frustrated yell and went after her.

* * *

><p>Sweden paused in the flower shop, wondering which would be the perfect gift for Finland. Roses were too obvious a choice. Everyone used those and Sweden had no desire to be like everyone else in his proposal. He wanted it to be personal, tailored to fit Finland perfectly and to reflect their unique love story. He passed by some cheerful daisies and elegant lilies to the counter. He knew exactly what he wanted and none of these flowers were it. "I got a spec'l request for ya".<p>

* * *

><p>Some rearranged furniture, a squeak toy and three dog treats later, Finland finally managed to get back his ring. There was no way, simply no way he would be putting it down anywhere else today. <em>'This is ridiculous! It's as if the universe doesn't want me to marry Sweden!'<em> He thought while shoving the couch back in place. But that could not be right. No way could the universe not want him to be with Sweden. After all they had been through, Finland could not imagine Sweden not becoming a permanent part of his life. Sure they were not a perfect couple, no one could claim that, but surely they were meant to be together. Finland's bottom lip gave a quiver and the world gained a watery edge to it. _'Huh, I should go to a doctor. There's seems to be something wrong with my eyes today,'_ Finland thought as he wiped the moisture in them away.

* * *

><p>Sweden unlocked the front door and barley managed to pull it open before he had his arms full of Finland. "Sweden! I'm so glad you're back! You won't believe the day I had! It was so stressful!" Finland pulled back from Sweden to look at him and Sweden nodded for him to continue. "So many awful things happened to me today!"<p>

"Like wha'?"

Finland blushed and seemed to shuffle around his words. "Oh! Er, um, you know what, it really wasn't so bad a day after all!" He rushed on. "I helped Sealand pack for his stay with England, did some laundry, swept up, played with Hanatamago, you know the usual. Nothing out of the ordinary here! Nope, not today. Just doing what I usually do!" He let out an all too nervous laugh that Sweden felt reflected those inexperienced murderers on TV who try too hard to hide what they did but only blow their own cover in the end. Finland was incredibly ruffled about something and trying very hard to hide it.

Sweden nodded towards his flowers, which lay on the ground, forgotten when Finland threw himself at him. "Got ya those".

Finland gasped, "they're just gorgeous Sweden! We just have to get them in a vase right now!"

Finland grabbed up the flowers and whisked them into the house leaving Sweden behind in a daze. That was not how he had planned to propose to Finland. Finland was supposed to approach him inside the house, at the door, not through it. Then he was supposed to pause to admire the flowers so that Sweden could propose. Sweden shrugged. He supposed that the kitchen was just as good as the entryway for a proposal. Sweden was not a location snob. Really, any room in the house was as legitimate as the next for proposing. ''_Cept maybe the bathroom. Wouldn't propose there,'_ he thought and followed Finland into the house.

He shrugged out of his coat and shucked his shoes, entering the kitchen just in time to see Finland placing the flowers onto the table. His back was turned to Sweden as he admired the flowers.

"They're beautiful, Sve, simply beautiful," he said, running his finger along the petal of a lily-of-the-valley. "That's my country's flower."

"I know. Tha's why I got 'em for ya".

"You know, I was trying to plan the perfect moment for this, but I just couldn't. My plans kept getting thwarted, nothing I did was working. So I figure that now is as good a time as any. I might as well ask before something else goes wrong".

Sweden frowned. It was not unusual for him to not understand what it was Finland babbled on about sometimes. It was hard to keep up with him at the rate he went and with some of the ideas he espoused. This time though, Sweden did not even have a clue where to start to understand the man. Finland slowly turned from the flowers, his hand reaching into his pocket.

"You mean a lot to me, you know that right? You've done so much for me, I can't imagine you not being there. I want to know that you'll be with my everyday of my life from now on".

As Finland spoke he sank to one knee and pulled out a little black box. He opened it and a gold band shone from within. Sweden was dumbstruck. His proposal plans definitely were not working out. Finland saw Sweden's lack of a response and interpreted it as hesitation. "It's okay if you need time to think about it! I don't want to force you into something if it's not what you want! After all that's what a relationship is about, you know. Give and take. Understanding! Ha! Understanding what the other wants!"

He began to stand and the less Sweden reacted the more flustered and embarrassed Finland became. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought we were on the same page! I wanted this and I thought you wanted this and it's been such a crazy day and you won't even believe what I've done to try and make this moment prefect! We can redo it if you want! If you want something better I can plan out something else, it's just all my other plans didn't work and I just wanted to do it before anything else happened and I'm sorry that it's not perfect, I just-"

Finland's ramblings were cut shot as Sweden pressed his lips to his. Finland relaxed into the kiss, letting his tension and anxiety melt away. Sweden slowly pulled away and allowed a smile to warm his face. "Is this 'nswer enough?" he asked and pulled out his own ring box to show Finland. Finland gasped. "You too? When did you get that?"

"Jus' today. Been wantin' ta ask for a lon' time. Seems ya beat me to it."

Finland blushed. "Sorry to ruin your plans".

"S'lright. Sounds like your's didn' go so well either."

"You want to hear about it?"

"S're. Put this on first tho'". Sweden took Finland's hand and slid the ring on, then allowed Finland to repeat the action.

Finland smiled up warmly at Sweden, then leaned in for another kiss.

***Sorry if the ending seemed a tad rushed. My brain just failed on me when I got to it and I wasn't completely satisfied no matter what I did with it. And sorry if it seemed extremely cheesy. I pretty much let it write itself and that's what came out. Ah well, hopefully you all liked it. I was planning on adding Sweden's national flower to the bouquet as well but fun fact of the day; there isn't one. A lot of websites say it is Linnea Borealis but that's unofficially. Each of Sweden's provinces however does have a flower of its own. That sounds fun!


End file.
